In the past there have been numerous types of brassieres and this invention is of an improved brassiere which is of the type which provides substantial support for the breasts of a wearer of a gown which has a deep plunging neckline in the front and also in the back but wherein lateral extending portions between the cups of the brassiere are not to be seen above the waistline and which structure, notwithstanding, provides substantial breast support to a wearer.